Presently, the weed cutting and soil cultivation of a garden requires an individual to separately use a cutting tool and a cultivating tool. Consequently, the overall time necessary to cut the weeds and cultivate the soil is increased due to the time it takes to switch between the tools. In addition, the overall time necessary to cut the weeds and cultivate the soil is increased due to the time it takes to ensure the cutting depth is uniform and that the cultivating depth is also uniform.
What is therefore needed is a garden tool that enables one to cut weeds and cultivate soil. What is also needed is a garden tool that provides a uniform cutting depth and a uniform cultivating depth.